


what to wear

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, Blind Date, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her cheeks swell the second she hears Cora’s voice. It’s sweet and soothing and she’s missed this. Missed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what to wear

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [overlyattachedkootra](http://overlyattachedkootra.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [lydia rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/lydiararepairweek)

Her phone beeps a few times, enough to get her attention. Lydia puts her book down and presses the phone to her ear.

“Cora? What’s up?” She says. Her cheeks swell the second she hears Cora’s voice. It’s sweet and soothing and she’s missed this. Missed them.

“I need your help.”

“With?” Lydia asks, drawing out the word. She isn’t prepared for what comes next.

“I’ve got a date tonight and I don’t know what to wear,” Cora explains. “Can you come over and pick something for me?”

A date. Lydia wonders if she misheard Cora but no, of course she didn’t. The happy feelings she’d had only moments before have disappeared. She wants to hang up, get under the covers of her bed and forget that this conversation ever happened. But she can’t. Cora is her best friend (and her crush) and she  _can’t_.

“Lydia? You there?” Cora prompts.

Right. “Yeah, I’m here. I’ll be at your dorm in ten.”

Before Cora can say anything else, Lydia quickly ends the call. She puts on some lipstick and throws a pair of boots on her feet. It takes her five minutes to walk upstairs to Cora’s dorm.

“Hey,” Cora smiles.

She opens her arms for Lydia and wraps her in a hug. The hug means nothing to Cora but everything to Lydia. She wishes she hadn’t picked up the phone.

“Who’s your date?” Lydia asks. She knows that she shouldn’t pry but she _has_ to know.

“One of Laura’s friends,” Cora tells her. “She wouldn’t give me a name; said a blind date would be good for me.”

They stand in front of Cora’s wardrobe. Lydia pushes through coathanger after coathanger in search for the perfect outfit. Anything would look good on Cora.

She picks out something simple; one of Cora’s button downs with a black pair of jeans. Lydia eyes a pair of black ankle-strap heels and hands them to Cora as well. Their fingers touch and Lydia melts.

“What would I do without you, Lydia?” Cora says, grinning.

She walks out of her bathroom and does a little spin in her heels. Lydia thinks it’s adorable.

“Could you do my makeup too?” Cora asks. “I can never get the eyeliner wings even, please Lydia.”

_Oh, you are testing my limits today, Cora Hale_. But how could she refuse?

She’s almost finished Cora’s second eye. Lydia feels like her hand might slip, creating a line of black down Cora’s perfect face. She pushes through. Lydia makes sure that every streak of peach blush and baby pink lipstick is perfect. And it is.

She looks over Cora’s makeup one last time, inspecting every detail carefully. “All finished.”

Cora turns around and looks in the mirror. “Lydia, I look amazing. Thank you so much.”

They embrace again, Lydia feels crushed in Cora’s grasp.

“I should get going,” She says.

Cora frowns. “I don’t have to leave for another ten minutes. Stay for a little longer?”

Lydia shakes her head. “Enjoy your date, Cora.”

_ I wish it was me. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
